Black Friday 2017
Black Friday 2017 was an event that took place on November 24th, 2017. It featured Cosmo Wegman, Lulu Wegman, Joshua Edwards, Brendan Boyle, Jackson Hauser, Chris Yamazaki, and Devonte Carter. Events Black Friday 2017 began when Joshua Edwards picked up Cosmo Wegman and Lulu Wegman and began to head out towards a local Walmart. The fun began when Brendan Boyle announced that he had just left the Walmart they were heading to and instead arrived back at his house for some reason. After turning around and picking Brendan up, the four arrived at the Walmart and met up with Jackson Hauser and Chris Yamazaki. The crew headed into the Walmart and discovered a land ripe for the meme harvest. The first meme began when the crew began to turn and flip items over on their shelves, causing minor annoyance to anyone browsing the store's products. Escalating things as usual, the crew started to load up shopping carts with tons of products they never intended to buy and started wheeling them around the store. Two or more shopping carts would be strategically placed and then abandoned in high traffic areas in order to block and annoy the crowds of rabid Black Friday shoppers. When Brendan Boyle discovered the area selling car batteries, things began to rev up. Brendan would leave car batteries on the floor of high traffic areas, potentially causing shoppers to stumble or trip. Combinations of the abandoned car batteries and fully loaded shopping carts held up large crowds of people until brave individuals would make the heroic choice of moving the blockages out of the way. An alternative to car batteries was the dropping of giant stuffed animals. Of course, this wasn't the end of the Walmart chaos. It was time to escalate the meme even further. This began when somebody decided to place a packaged scooter inside of a display refrigerator alongside packaged beer boxes. It blended in very well. Following this, many other items were placed inside of the refrigeration units, including pajama pants, baseballs, shirts, and an entire electronic drum kit. The store closed just minutes after, leaving it to be assumed that the drum kit did not make it overnight. It is important to note that Jackson purchased up a carton of eggnog before leaving the store. Even though the Walmart was closed, the memes did not end there. On the way to the nearby Del Amo Mall, Jackson Hauser and Brendan Boyle decided to take a "shortcut" by jaywalking across a busy highway in order to reach the arriving Devonte Carter first. It should be noted that the rest of the crew that did not take the "shortcut" reached Devonte first. Once inside the mall, the crew headed to the store 'Aahs', where Devonte picked up a Five Nights At Freddy's pajama onesie. He wore that onesie for the rest of the night. As the crew headed down an escalator and into a nearby book store, Jackson proceeded to chug the entire carton of eggnog. The night was capped off when Jackson succumbed to his wounds and puked pure eggnog into a nearby trashcan.